Conducting polymers are increasingly being used for different electronic and electrical applications such as sensors, light emitting diodes, antistatic agents, electromagnetic shielding etc. Amongst the different types of conducting polymers, polyaniline is more extensively used because of its higher stability and processibility. The synthesis of polyaniline generally comprises of polymerizing aniline in aqueous acidic medium at low temperature, using oxidizing agent and initiator. This process is well documented in literature (Ref. Kricheldorf, Handbook of Polymer Synthesis, Pt. B, Marcel Dekker, New York, 1992, p.1390; F. Lux, Polymer, Vol.35, 1994, p.2915, Y. Cao, A. Ndereatta and A. J. Heeger, Polymer, Vol.30, 1989, p.2305). The conventional process is carried out in aqueous solution of protonic acid such as hydrochloric acid (1 mole per mole of aniline), to which is added the oxidising agent/initiator, in the concentration range of 1:1.2 mole per mole of monomer. The polymer is obtained in the powder form which is filtered, washed first with water and then with 2M acidic solution for doping and finally dried. This leads to large number of steps and many disadvantages especially when polyaniline is to be produced on large scale. The polymerization medium being highly acidic, special reactors are required which are corrosion resistant. The subsequent steps are tedious since repeated washing is essential to remove the acid. In many applications, the polymer is required to be dedoped or neutralized with ammonia. This process becomes lengthy due to presence of large amount of acid in the polymer. Also, the spent wash contains large amount of acid which cannot be discharged directly. In order to overcome these drawbacks, it is essential to obtain polyaniline by alternative route which is more environmental friendly, less corrosive and amenable to subsequent treatment of product. The is no prior art for the preparation of conducting polyaniline by non-acidic process.